


Bring It On

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack is just about the most alive person the Doctor has ever known
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this [drabble tree](https://users.livejournal.com/-medley-/33558.html) on 7 July 2007 and posted to [my own journal](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/12138.html) on 9 August 2007. Unbeta'd.

'Bring. It. On'.

It’s been Jack’s philosophy since long before the Doctor met him, and it’s what the Doctor loves most about him. His zest for life. 140 years living in the slow-lane haven’t dampened it one bit. Jack is just about the most _alive_ person the Doctor has ever known.

Whatever life throws at him – and it’s thrown a lot – Jack meets it with a grin and open arms. And it never, ever gets him down.

And if he sometimes despairs, he doesn’t let it show.

The Doctor often has to fake his own cheeriness. Jack doesn’t need to.


End file.
